Sweet Cakes
by ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu
Summary: Hakkai overhears Gojyo talking to Sanzo about moving. Is Gojyo going to throw him out?


It would appear that all I can muster at the moment are Saiyuki one-shots…and only this and one other are on well.

If you don't like fluffy shonen-ai…or M/M in the first place, you shouldn't be here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

Things between /blah/ these are thoughts.

Hakkai hummed a tune to himself as he walked home from the small town he and Gojyo lived by.

Well, home wasn't the right word. Not for him anyway. After all, he was only living there because he couldn't get a place for himself, and Gojyo had asked him if he wanted to stay.

It wasn't so bad though. He enjoyed living with Gojyo. Not to mention, Hakkai had a secret about Gojyo that only he knew, and soon planned to tell Gojyo.

Hakkai had a sort of…. unrequited love for the half-breed. He loved everything about Gojyo, from his rough-and-rowdy attitude, to his crimson locks. He was practically madly in love with Gojyo, though he had yet to admit it.

Every time the green eyed man thought of it, telling Gojyo how he felt, his voice seemingly ceased to function, his cheeks became rosy red, and he couldn't bare to look at Gojyo for a few hours.

It was a sad thing, but he didn't mind. As long as he got to be near his red eyed angel.

As Hakkai neared the small shack of a house he and Gojyo lived in, he stopped humming, and slowly trudged up to the house, not wanting to wake Gojyo if he had decided to take a nap.

Though, as he got closer, he heard talking.

Not wanting to interrupt, but being curious, he walked up to the door silently, and quietly opened it a tiny bit.

"-moving?"

Hakkai could tell that was Sanzo's voice.

"Ya. Tomorrow. I found a rather nice place on the other side of town. As soon as I pack some stuff up, I plan on moving it over there. He can finally say good-bye to this crap-hole of a house."

That was Gojyo's voice.

"Does Hakkai even know?" Sanzo asked, not sounded interested.

"No. Not yet. I'll tell him later."

"Why wait? I'm sure he'd be happy."

"Ya….but I want to surprise him."

"You know Hakkai though, he'll get suspicious. You shouldn't keep something like moving secret from him."

Moving? Was Gojyo moving? Why?

"I know. But, I figure that he doesn't want to live here anymore."

Wait…was Gojyo going to kick him out? Did Gojyo want him gone?

"Whatever. I've got to get back to the temple. Who knows what the saru has gotten himself into."

Gojyo laughed at Sanzo's remark. "Alright, Buddha-boy. I guess I'll be seeing ya then"

"Tch…"was Sanzo's only reply.

This was a good time for Hakkai to enter. He didn't want it to seem that he'd been eves dropping.

So, as Sanzo 'tch'ed at Gojyo, Hakkai opened the door fully, and entered.

"Oh, hello Sanzo! Were you leaving?" Hakkai asked, smiling at the sour faced monk.

"Yes." Was Sanzo's only reply, as he brushed past Hakkai, and left the house.

"Oh well…Bye then!" Hakkai called over his shoulder, then shut the door.

"Didja get everythin on the list, 'Kai?" Gojyo asked as he grabbed one of the grocery bags Hakkai had been carrying.

"Of course, Gojyo. Everything you specified." Hakkai said with a small smile.

Gojyo flashed him a quick grin before setting the bag on the dining table, and beginning to rummage through it.

Hakkai sighed, putting the remaining bags on the counter top. He then began to put away the groceries.

/Maybe I annoy him….or perhaps he just doesn't like the fact that he can't bring girls home now that I live here…/ Hakkai thought, brow furrowed.

"Oi, Hakkai! Where are my smokes, man?"

Hakkai shook his head, dismissing the thoughts from his head for a moment.

"In this bag over here, Gojyo." Hakkai said, motioning to a bag he had yet to begin unpacking.

Gojyo nodded, then began rummaging through that bag, looking for his cigarettes.

Hakkai smiled to himself. He really had to get Gojyo to quit.

Thinking that, he was brought back to his original train of thought.

/Why does he want me to leave? Maybe if I do something special for him, he'll let me stay…perhaps if I tell him how I feel…NO! That may cause him to simply kick me out. I don't want that to happen…perhaps, while he's out tonight, I could clean the house, and cook him something nice and fancy…but, I don't think we have the right food in the house for something like that. Perhaps if I just make him his favourite food…/

Hakkai was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Yo, Hakkai, you okay man?" Gojyo asked, giving his friend a concerned look.  
Hakkai plastered on his well-practiced smile, and shook his head at Gojyo. "I'm fine, Go. Don't worry about me."

"Hmmm…. I don't know. Maybe I should stay home tonight." Gojyo said, pulling a cigarette from his newly acquired pack.

"Oh, no! I'm fine! Don't waste away your night because of me."

Gojyo gave Hakkai an analyzing look, then soon nodded. "Alright…But don't hesitate to send Hakuryuu out to get me if you need anything…"

Hakkai nodded. "I won't"

And with that said, Gojyo shrugged, and trudged out of the small house, and down the street towards town.

It was then that Hakkai noticed that Gojyo had put away almost all the groceries. All but the ones in the bag Hakkai had been digging in while he had been thinking.

Hakkai whipped a bead of sweat away from his brow as he finished cleaning the whole house from top to bottom. He had organized many of his and Gojyos' things, and put them away, so they wouldn't be out everywhere. He had also swept, mopped, dusted, vacuumed, polished, and washed everything imaginable in the house.

He smiled at his work. He had also managed to start on Gojyos' favourite food with he had been cleaning.

Oddly enough, even though Gojyo smoked like a chimney, and drank a lot of sake, his favourite food was a sweet rice cake. Hakkai always found that interesting about Gojyo.

The only thing Hakkai had left to do was make a light chocolate sauce to drizzle over the rice cakes, and he would be done, so he figured he could take a shower, and still have plenty of time before Gojyo got home.

So, the brunette out away the duster he had been holding, and headed off to the bathroom to take a well deserved shower.

When Hakkai stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a clean pair of baggy black pants, and a loose fitting white shirt, he found Gojyo sitting at the kitchen table, staring idly at the rice cakes Hakkai had made.

"Oh, Gojyo. Your home early." Hakkai stated.

Gojyo just looked up at Hakkai, a bewildered look on his face.

"What?" Hakkai asked, a little startled at Gojyo's expression.

"Why did you clean and stuff, 'Kai? Were you really that bored? I thought you just bought a new book."

Hakkai blinked. "I thought you might like to come home to a clean house, Gojyo…unless, you liked the clothes and papers everywhere. I could always bring them back out if you like" Hakkai stated rather bluntly.

Gojyo snorted, and shook his head.

"You still didn't tell me why you came home so early." Hakkai pressed.

"I didn't really feel like being at the bar tonight. I got bored." Gojyo said, an unlit cigarette in his hand.

"No girls cute enough for you, Go?" Hakkai asked jokingly, getting started on the chocolate sauce he had been wanting to make BEFORE Gojyo got home.

"It wasn't anything like that, Hakkai…" Gojyo said, lighting up his cigarette, and standing up, "There were plenty. But none of them…suited my taste for tonight."

Hakkai's eyebrow rose at this statement, but he continued to work on the chocolate. He was melting it at the moment.

"That smells really good, 'Kai" Gojyo said, coming up behind Hakkai, putting a hand on each of the brunette's shoulders, and leaning over one of them.

"Hmmm…chocolate does smell good when it's heated up, doesn't it?" Hakkai said, stirring the pot.

"I bet it's not the only thing…" Gojyo muttered, moving back away from Hakkai.

"What?" Hakkai asked, bewildered, turning around from the stove.

"Nothing…" Gojyo muttered.

Hakkai gave Gojyo a puzzled look, and went to put his hand on the counter, but missed, and it brushed the edge of the element he had been using.

Hakkai yelped, yanking his hand away quickly, then ran to the sink, turning on some cold water to run over his newly acquired burn.

"'Kai!" Gojyo exclaimed, rushing to his friends' side, looking over his shoulder at his burnt hand.

"It's alright Gojyo. It's only minor." Hakkai muttered, running a finger along the burn as the cold water rushed over it.

"Oh, 'Kai, I feel like this is my fault." Gojyo muttered.

"Don't, Gojyo. I simply wasn't paying attention to where I was putting my hand…" Hakkai said, after healing the burn as best he could with some simple chi manipulation.

Gojyo took Hakkai's hand in his after Hakkai turned off the water, and closely scrutinized the slightly red flesh, causing Hakkai to turn and face Gojyo.

Gojyo looked at it from every angle, then lightly kissed the spot that had been burned.

Hakkai felt his face heat up.

Gojyo smiled at the light pink color that now painted Hakkai's face.

"There, I kissed it better." Gojyo muttered, before letting go of Hakkai's hand.

Hakkai blushed more, then tilted his head down, covering most of his face with his bangs, so Gojyo couldn't see it so much.

He then moved over to the stove, and turned the element off. The chocolate was ready.

"'Kai…"

"Yes Gojyo?" Hakkai answered, lightly drizzling the chocolate over the rice cakes that were still on the table.

"Why did you do all this?"

"What do you mean Gojyo?"

"You almost never make these things, because they're so sweet." Gojyo said, moving closer to Hakkai.

"I just wanted tonight to be perfect." Hakkai said, before realizing what he had said.

"Perfect for what, 'Kai?"

Hakkai's face flushed, but he continued with what he was doing, ignoring Gojyo's question.

"Be careful, they're still rather warm…" Hakkai muttered, putting the pot he had been using for the chocolate in the sink.

"Hakkai. Answer me. Perfect for what?"

Hakkai could feel tears building up in the corners of his eyes.

He had to get control.

"Nothing in particular." He said, hoping to cover his behind.

"Hakkai, I know you too well. You did this because something is up. You wanted to impress me…how come?" Gojyo made it sound more like a statement than an actual question.

"Do I really need an excuse to do something nice for you, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked quietly.

"No, but this is all too…I don't know, Hakkai. Please, why won't you tell me?" Gojyo asked. More like pleaded.

Hakkai sighed. "I heard you, Go"

"Heard what?" Gojyo asked, lighting up his cigarette.

"I heard you talking with Sanzo earlier…"

"So?"

"Gojyo!" Hakkai turned around, and faced Gojyo, tears brimming in his eyes, "How can you act so nonchalant about this!"

"Because I thought it was a rather good idea, but if you don't like it…" Gojyo said, sounding a bit confused.

"Of course I don't like it, Gojyo! Why would I want to move away from you!" Hakkai nearly yelled.

"Move away from me! Who ever said you were going to do that?" Gojyo blinked in astonishment that Hakkai would think he would do such a thing to him.

"But, I heard you and Sanzo talking about how you were going to move some things over to a house across town, and how I'd be able to say good-bye to this house…" the tears began to roll down Hakkai's cheeks.

"Oh, Hakkai…'Kai…" Gojyo stubbed out his smoke in a nearby ashtray, then moved forward, and trapped Hakkai in a hug. "We were talking about how I was going to move you AND I to a new house across town."

"But" Hakkai sniffled.

"You must've only heard the last bit of our conversation…I'm sorry you thought that 'Kai. I would never kick you out. You should know that." Gojyo said, rubbing comforting circles on the green-eyed man's back.

"But I…I didn't, Gojyo…I'm so sorry…" Hakkai clutched a fistful of Gojyo's shirt, and cried into his chest.

/How could I be so naïve? Gojyo's my very best friend. And I his. How could I think such things about him…/

Gojyo lifted Hakkai's chin after a few long minutes.

"I could never kick you out 'Kai. Never you." Gojyo murmured, resting his forehead against Hakkai's. Gojyo smiled, then leaned in, a brushed his lips against Hakkai's, in a feathery light kiss, "You see, 'Kai…I love you too much for that…"

Gojyo then released Hakkai, and stood back, waiting for Hakkai's reply.

Hakkai blinked at Gojyo, the last few of his tears trailing down his cheeks, his face still flushed a light pink.

"You…you what?" he asked timidly.

"I'm sorry Hakkai, but I love you. I understand if you don't feel the same way, I mean-"

Gojyo was cute short by Hakkai rushed, forward, and capturing Gojyo's lips with his own.

Gojyo inhaled sharply, startled by Hakkai's reaction. After a moment, he then kissed back, his whole body feeling as if it were floating on a cloud.

Finally, Hakkai broke the kiss, breathing deeply.

"Oh, Go…I'm sorry I never said anything sooner to you…" he brushed some of Gojyo's hair out of his face, "I'm so very glad you feel the same way I do."

Gojyo smiled at Hakkai. "So am I, love, so am I."

Hakkai smiled, hugging his new koi.

Perhaps today wasn't so bad after all.

So, with that, the two of them left the house, taking a moonlit stroll through the forest. The sweet cakes Hakkai had made left forgotten on the kitchen table.

I hoped you enjoyed this! I have no idea if Sweet cakes really are Gojyo's favourite food, but I looked everywhere on the net, and couldn't find his actual favourite food.

Anyhow, if you didn't know saru means monkey in Japanese, and Sanzo calls Goku that quite often. Also, koi means love in Japanese.

'Kai is Gojyo's nickname for Hakkai, and Go is Hakkai's nickname for Gojyo. I don't know if they actually are, but I thought it was cute.

R+R!


End file.
